Sitting on the Dock of the Bay
by Numdenu
Summary: OneShot,Link's POV. This is Link's opinion on a couple things, namely being cartoonish and how he misses Ocarina of Time. Rated for safety.


Okay, I just wanted to do something like this for fun. Well, here goes everything…

12321232123212321232123212321232123212321

**Sitting in the morning sun  
I'll be sitting when the evening comes  
**

A cartoon. I was made into a cartoon. Twice. Windwaker, Minish Cap, both. I'm just a cartoon in both. A lame excuse for good graphics, not to mention a bobblehead. It's a shame, because Windwaker had such a nice plot….

**Watching the ships roll in  
Then I watch 'em roll away again, yeah**

That's where I was right now, among the many Cel-Shaded islands in the Great Sea. It's nicer than Lake Hylia, but not by much. I just like the feeling, bobbing up and down with the waves, talking boat or not. It's better than a talking hat. And both are better than a smart-aleck fairy who keeps saying, "Hey, listen".

**I'm...  
Sitting on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
**

I feel rather alone at times on the islands, though I don't know why. Between the two infernal games that I'm cursed as a cartoon in, there's only a few characters, other than me an' Zel, that I see in both, really, and those are Tingle and his siblings. And those guys are just scary.

**I'm just sitting on the dock of the bay  
Wasting time**

Just wasting time…just letting the water rush over my bare feet, hanging out of the boat, which happens to be docked. I'm a little worried if it'll flip over, but not that much.

**I left my home in Georgia  
Headed for the 'Frisco bay**

I do miss my place in Ocarina of Time, quite a lot actually. Back there was such a diverse cast of characters, I never really ran out of characters to talk to. I'm not saying that the casts in these cartoonish games aren't colorful, but there was something about Ocarina of Time that made it seem really special….

**'Cause I had nothin to live for  
And look like nothing's gonna come my way**

Now it's just boring old cartoonish me sitting around waiting for Twilight Princess to be unleashed. I'll get my horse back, my head won't be too big, and to top it all off, I get to turn into a wolf. Yup, it'll be swell. But there's nothing happening right now. Just me sitting in my talking, annoying-as-heck boat, dangling my feet in the water.

**So I'm just...  
Sitting on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away**

I think the boat fell asleep. Well, that's a good thing. Peace and quiet at last. Not that it'll last long, in this crazy world. The people of Windfall will wake up soon. Maybe I should go to Dragon Roost…nah. They'll be waking up soon, probably sooner then the people here, so probably when I get there, I'll be smothered in feathers.

**I'm just sitting on the dock of the bay  
Wasting time**

Maybe I should go clear out the monsters in Lake Hylia and hang out there…maybe float on my back amongst the soothing water…who knows? Maybe the hat will be asleep, breathe in a bunch of water, and drown. Then again, I could always ditch him on the shore….

**Look like nothing's gonna change  
Everything still remains the same**

But the smell of salt water somehow calls to me…. That's something unique about the Windwaker, other than the fact that I wave around a magical dagger…baton…sparkly thing. I'm not really sure what it is, other than the Windwaker. Windwaker game, Windwaker item…

**I can't do what ten people tell me to do  
So I guess I'll remain the same**

I just noticed something. The Windwaker is titled such because you play…use…the Windwaker. In Ocarina of Time, guess what your instrument is? The Ocarina of Time. Minish Cap? There's a Minish, in the form of a cap, sitting on your head for the duration of the story. Got me there, Shiggy.

**Yes, I'm sittin' here resting my bones  
And this loneliness won't leave me alone**

Like I said, I do feel lonely sometimes. I really do miss all those people I know from Ocarina of Time. I hope I see them again in Twilight Princess, though I probably won't. But it's always good to have hope. Who knows? Maybe Tingle will be extinct. I just hope no cuckoos will kill me just because some idiot player made me shoot it or try to hit it with my sword.

**It's two thousand miles I roamed  
Just to make this dock my home**

The sun is rising now. Soon people will be swarming me, with, "Link! Over here!" or, "You kick butt, Link!" or maybe even the occasional fangirl squealing, "Oh Link, you're so KAWAII as a Chibi!" Yup, better prepare for it…or shove off now. The boat's waking up, so this is my chance.

**Now, I'm just...  
Sitting on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away**

I put my boots back on, undock the boat, and raise the sail, as the wind carries me south. Another thing I like is the wind in my face, though it's stronger up in the Cloud Tops. I turn and look at the dock once more as it fades off into the distance. And for some strange reason, I couldn't help but whistle a random tune….

**I'm just sitting on the dock of the bay  
Wasting time**

12321232123212321232123212321232123212321

And there you have it! Normally, I do humor, but I think this is a good change for me. I always wanted to do something from Link's POV. Well, this is a One-Shot, so now I bid you all farewell!

**Song Used: Sitting on the Dock of the Bay, recorded by Ottis Redding.**


End file.
